Foi Apenas Um Beijo
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Hermione agora teria que voltar e ver Ron com Lavender. Mas agora, isso não importava muito. Draco teria que de novo se concentrar nas ordens de Voldemort, e isso o atormentava. Como ela ousou rejeitá-lo?


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Foi Apenas um Beijo  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama  
**Rated: **T  
**Sumário: **Hermione agora teria que voltar e ver Ron com Lavender. Mas agora, isso não importava muito. Draco teria que de novo se concentrar nas ordens de Voldemort, e isso o atormentava. Como ela ousou rejeitá-lo?  
**  
Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**

**FOI APENAS UM BEIJO  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

Hermione estava completamente irritada, as lágrimas caiam livremente pelo seu rosto, mas ela havia travado o soluço em sua garganta, não permitindo que ele se manifestasse.

Como Ron podia ser tão idiota? Ela pensava furiosamente. Como não havia percebido o que ela sentia por ele? É claro que ela negava até a alma esse sentimento, mas por Deus, por que ele tinha que ser tão lento? Porém ele não se mostrou nada lento quando o assunto se tratava de Lavender Brown.

Mais uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto quando se lembrou da cena. Lavender correu em direção a Ron e o beijou, a cena era tão repulsiva que Hermione sentia até enjoo. Como ela queria ter coragem para fazer aquilo.

A única coisa que ela pensava agora era uma maneira de se vingar. Em outras situações, ela seria totalmente contra esse tipo de atitude, ela não era uma pessoa violenta ou rancorosa, mas essa situação pedia uma medida extrema, e a vingança nunca pareceu algo tão atraente.

Ela acelerou seus passos, começou a procurar por qualquer pessoa, _qualquer pessoa_, mas todos os corredores estavam vazios. Como poderiam estar vazios? Mas Hermione não pensava muito, aliás, nem pensava. Numa situação dessas, pensar seria a coisa mais ridícula de se fazer.

Foi então que Hermione viu alguém. A sorte estaria do seu lado, ou não.

Ele estava de pé, apoiado na parede, uma das mãos estava sobre seu rosto, enquanto a outra passava os dedos longos e pálidos pelos cabelos. Ele parecia completamente alienado do mundo, preocupado, talvez.

Hermione andou lentamente até ele. Seu lado racional mandava-lhe parar, mas ela não dava ouvidos para ele, só o que ela conseguia ver era a imagem de Lavender beijando Ron e a oportunidade perfeita para uma vingança estampada na pessoa de Draco Malfoy.

Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente, não tinha notado sua presença até então. Castanho encontrou cinza. Hermione esqueceu completamente a raiva, esqueceu Ron, esqueceu Lavender, esqueceu tudo. Tudo o que ela via agora eram os olhos cinza que nunca tinha enxergado antes, não dessa forma, pelo menos.

Ele parecia perdido, e parecia que tinha achado alguma coisa no olhar dela.

Draco olhava Hermione surpreso e irritado, pois ela havia encontrado ele ali, naquele estado, mas isso não importava muito, só o que importava eram aqueles olhos castanhos molhados, com lágrimas que o fitavam.

Ele se endireitou, Hermione permaneceu imóvel em frente a ele. Esse seria o momento, enquanto ela ainda não pensava e ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Deu o único passo de distância entre eles, encostou seus lábios nos dele, meio desajeitada, mas a intenção não era agradá-lo, mas o engraçado era que ela não se lembrava mais qual era a intenção.

Draco se assustou com o beijo, mas aquilo nem era um beijo exatamente. Os lábios dos dois estavam apenas encostados um no outro, nem se moviam. Hermione se afastou depois de alguns segundos, uma distância um pouco grande de mais, Draco pensava, os dois ficaram se olhando.

Ele não compreendeu o que a havia feito fazer aquilo, e ele também não se importava, só o que ele queria era aquilo de novo.

Ele colocou uma das mãos na nuca dela e a puxou para mais perto. Quando tocou os lábios dela, aprofundou o beijo. Hermione não hesitou, mas também não o acompanhava. Isso o deixou extremamente furioso. Passou a mão pelas costas dela, obrigando-a a ficar mais perto dele. Ela não hesitava, mas não o acompanhava.

Ele já estava desistindo, foi quando sentiu uma mão envolvendo sua nuca, obrigando-o também a ficar mais perto, ele se alegrou com isso e obedeceu.

Os dois se beijavam intensamente, parecia que a distância sempre era grande demais entre eles, embora seus corpos estivessem colados.

Até então, Draco estava contra a parede, isso não o deixou contente, ele precisa mostrar seu poder, até mesmo para a Granger. Ele então interrompeu o beijo, os dois respiravam ofegantes, ele ainda a segurava e, num movimento rápido, girou-a e colocou-a contra a parede, pressionando-a até que os menores dos espaços fossem preenchidos. Ele voltou a beijá-la, com mais desejo e com mais intensidade.

Hermione não sabia o que ele estava fazendo ali, perdido, mas encontrá-la e beijá-la havia sido uma salvação para ele, só não conseguia assimilar o motivo.

Ela então finalizou o beijo, estava tonta, praticamente cairia se ele não a estivesse segurando, e os conceitos de direita e esquerda eram inúteis, uma vez que ela nem conseguia se manter em pé.

Os dois se olharam, parecia que Draco estava sorrindo. Hermione lançou um sorriso simpático para ele, ainda estava perdida.

"Até você Granger, não resistiu ao meu charme", ele disse meio ofegante, mas o sorriso cínico se destacava.

Foi então que as coisas voltaram a fazer sentido. Ela estava ali para se vingar de Ron, e consegui o que queria. _Bem melhor do que ela esperava_, ela acrescentou com desprezo, mas agora ela se via abraçada com Draco Malfoy, o rapaz que ela sempre odiou a vida inteira. Vinganças eram boas, mas tudo tinha um limite, e embora ela não estivesse dando muito valor para esses limites, ela tinha uma reputação a zelar.

"Saia da minha frente sua doninha loura", ela disse usando seu tom mais autoritário, e para dar ênfase, empurrou ele com toda a força que tinha.

"Como assim, sangue ruim?", disse com raiva. Apesar de estar extremamente confuso, ninguém o rejeitava, muito menos uma sangue ruim.

Ela o fuzilou, agora realmente estava com raiva. Deu um empurrão nele, mas não era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar. Ele tirou os braços que estavam em volta dela e os colou contra a parede, ainda a prendendo.

"Você não vai a nenhum lugar", o tom que ele usava realmente fazia com que Hermione tremesse, mas ela não se deixou abalar com aquela ameaça e apenas continuou a fuzilá-lo.

"Se você pensa que vai sair por aí, contando para todo mundo que me beijou...", começou a ameaçá-la, estando apenas a alguns milímetros do rosto dela.

"Ha" ela interrompeu e cruzou os braços "Como se beijar você, fosse me fazer ganhar alguma coisa".

Ele estava ficando irritado, ele queria _calá-la_, mas se o fizesse receberia um tapa na cara.

"Além do que, foi apenas um beijo" disse casualmente, interrompendo seus planos para beijá-la de novo.

Ele não disse nada, apenas a libertou da prisão de seus braços, se virou e começou a seguir para a masmorra da Sonserina. Hermione ficou olhando ele indo embora, e fez o mesmo.

Os dois andavam, pensando no que havia acontecido ali. Nem mesmo Hermione podia explicar o prazer que sentiu quando ele a beijou, e como ela queria fazer aquilo de novo, mas ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, tentando afugentar qualquer tipo de pensamento que envolvesse Draco e desejo na mesma frase.

Draco pensava na mesma coisa. Estava tão perdido em relação a seus problemas, as ordens que recebeu de Voldemort o atormentavam, foi então que ele viu Hermione, parada olhando ele, e ela simplesmente fez o que ele precisa naquele momento: não o rejeitou. Nada mais importava para ele, somente ela. E as ideias de tê-la não eram tão absurdas naquele momento para ele. Ele a queria, só para ele, queria poder beijá-la sempre que podia, mas foi então que ela o rejeitou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se eles voltassem a ser inimigos de novo. Foi como se ele tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Hermione agora teria que voltar e ver Ron com Lavender. Mas agora, isso não importava muito.

Draco teria que de novo se concentrar nas ordens de Voldemort, e isso o atormentava.

_Foi apenas um beijo_, ambos pensaram ao mesmo tempo e, depois de alguns segundos, acrescentaram:

_Será?

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora**: **Muito bem, essa foi minha primeira. Ela foi escrita em 2010 e revisada pela última vez em 12/03/11. E ela tem um significado muito importante para mim. Obrigada a todas as pessoas que a revisaram.**

**Review**


End file.
